pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon, Fetch
This shadowy humanoid figure has an indistinct body and face, though its wicked-looking claws are plainly evident. Demon, Fetch (CR 7) XP 3,200 CE Medium outsider (chaotic, demon, evil, extraplanar) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +21 --- AC 20, touch 13, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +7 natural) hp 84 (8d10+40) Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +10 Defensive Ability shadow blending; DR 10/cold iron or good; Immune electricity, fire, poison; Resist acid 10, cold 10; SR 18 --- Speed 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (average) Melee 2 claws +11 (1d4+1 plus 1d6 Charisma damage); or melee touch +11 (1d6 Charisma damage) Special Attacks zombify Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th) Constant—''tongues'' (4th) At will—''detect thoughts'' (2nd) (DC 20), shadow walk (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only) (6th), plane shift (7th) (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only, to the Abyss, the Material Plane, or the Plane of Shadow only) 1/day—summon (level 3, 1 shadow demon 50%) --- Str 13, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 27 Base Atk +8; CMB +11; CMD 22 Feats Agile Maneuvers, Combat Reflexes, Iron Will, Weapon Finesse Skills Bluff +27, Diplomacy +19, Disguise +19 (+39 when using change shape), Escape Artist +11, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (history) +15, Knowledge (local) +15, Perception +21, Sense Motive +13, Stealth +14; Racial Modifiers +8 Bluff, +8 Perception Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic; tongues, telepathy 100 ft. SQ change shape (Small or Medium humanoid, alter self), mimic victim --- Environment any (Abyss) Organization solitary, pair, or cabal (3–12) Treasure NPC gear --- Mimic Victim (Su) When a fetch uses change shape, it can assume the appearance of specific individuals it has turned into living zombies using its zombify ability. While mimicking a specific individual, a fetch may make a DC 20 Knowledge (history) check to remember the details of any given event that individual could have remembered, were that individual not a living zombie. Shadow Blending (Su) Attacks against a fetch in dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of the normal 20% miss chance. This ability does not grant total concealment; it just increases the miss chance. Zombify (Su) Whenever a fetch deals Charisma damage to a Small or Medium humanoid, if the total Charisma damage dealt to that humanoid exceeds its Charisma score, the humanoid is subject to a dominate person effect (as per the spell with the fetch as the caster, no save, CL 11th) and becomes a living zombie. Born from mortal souls wracked with envy for the lives of specific others, fetches are demons with an affinity for the Plane of Shadow and a penchant for imitating humanoids. A fetch's methods of impersonation are particularly cruel: in order to take the place of its target, a fetch must first feed upon and mutilate that person's soul, transforming the unfortunate victim into an empty shell. The fetch, meanwhile, acquires the victim's memories, and often a few of the victim's personality traits, though never anything as redeeming as altruism or compassion. Humanoids sired by fetches belong to the race known as fetchlings, and are native to the Plane of Shadow. Direct descendants are often half-fiend fetchlings, while those further removed from their fetch ancestor are fiendish fetchlings, fetchlings with the abyssal or shadow sorcerer bloodline, or ordinary fetchlings without any specific template or sorcerer bloodline. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Demon